


Dancing with the devil

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian drags Cullen onto the dance floor at Halamshiral with more than just dancing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> From [tumblr prompts ](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/post/137059978143/smutkink-prompts-for-when-youre-in-the-mood-to). Anon asked for coprolalia: dirty talk. 
> 
> Apologies for any formatting errors. I'm writing this on my phone because my computer died this morning. :'(
> 
> Prompts still open! Come say hi. :)

The ball has been going for over an hour now, and Cullen's itching to do something, anything. It's also been half an hour since the Inquisitor vanished into the depths of the palace, half an hour of forced smiles and pretending nothing is wrong while he frets. 

He forces himself to relax the grip he has on his wine glass. Josephine will never forgive him if he causes a scene.

"Care for a dance, Commander?"

Cullen bites back the automatic denial when he realizes who asked him. He turns and gives Dorian a strained smile. 

"Shouldn't you be with the Inquisitor?"

Dorian takes his arm and leads him towards the dance floor, despite Cullen's feeble attempts at digging in his heels.

"She has Bull, Sera and Vivienne with her. She'll be fine." He slides an arm around Cullen's waist and pulls him close, leading him into the steps of a thankfully familiar dance.

Cullen's never been very good at saying 'no' to Dorian. Especially now that he's had at least two glasses of wine. Especially when Dorian leans in so Cullen can feel his breath tickling his neck. 

"People will be watching," Cullen murmurs, but doesn't pull away. 

"They're all watching Celene dancing with Gaspard. I chose to ask you now for a reason, amatus." He pulls Cullen closer so their bodies are pressed together, and Cullen bites back a gasp. 

"Dorian--" he begins. 

"You look absolutely delicious," Dorian interrupts. His voice is quiet enough that Cullen can only just hear him, something he's very relieved about when Dorian continues. "I think when we get back to our quarters tonight, I'm going to peel those tight trousers off you with my teeth."

Cullen stifles a whimper but fails to prevent a fierce blush from heating his face. He's torn between telling Dorian to stop, this is completely inappropriate, or just giving in to the moment and seeing where this goes. 

The decision is made for him when Dorian says in an undertone, "I think I'll leave your clothes on, actually. All I need is your cock." He thrusts his hips ever so slightly, and Cullen lets out a soft moan when he feels the hard shape of Dorian's erection pressed against him. 

"What are you going to do with me?" Cullen forces out. This is a terrible idea, a really, really bad plan, but he can't help hitching his hips against Dorian. There are couples dancing mere feet away from him, and he's relieved the steps to this dance are simple enough to remember under pressure. 

"I'm going to suck your cock," Dorian breathes. "Just imagine, amatus. I'll be on my knees in front of you, just the way you like me."

"Maker's breath," Cullen says softly. He can imagine it all too easily: Dorian looking up at him, desire in his eyes. Dorian freeing his cock from his tight uniform trousers and leaning in to lick him from base to crown. He's starting to get uncomfortably hard, and he tries not to grind himself too obviously against Dorian. 

"Mmm," Dorian hums. "I thought you'd enjoy that." He leans in close and briefly kisses the shell of Cullen's ear. "I know I'm going to enjoy licking your cock all over." His words, whispered directly into his ear, send a spike of arousal through Cullen, and he stumbles briefly. 

Dorian keeps a tight grip on him, making sure the dance doesn't falter, an act for which Cullen is supremely grateful. He's so turned on he can barely hear the music over the pulse of his heartbeat, and he blindly follows Dorian through the steps of the dance. 

"I can't wait to get my mouth around you," Dorian continues. "Maker, you taste so good." He moans softly into Cullen's ear, his cock rubbing against Cullen's with every step. "I want you to fuck my mouth, hold my hair tight and use me."

"Maker, Dorian." Cullen closes his eyes and tries to maintain some control over himself. 

"I was in the garden earlier," Dorian says, and Cullen is taken aback by the sudden change of subject. 

"Huh?" he says stupidly. 

"I found an incredibly well-concealed alcove." Dorian hitches himself against Cullen, and they both moan softly. "Shall we slip out while everyone's watching the empress?"

"I thought you were going to wait until later," Cullen says with a grin, but when Dorian leads him off the dance floor, he doesn't hesitate to follow. 

"Victim of my own plan," Dorian replies in a tight voice. "I find myself badly in need of you right now." 

The garden is virtually empty, the only people around a couple of chevaliers who ignore them completely. It seems everyone knows the denouement of the evening is near.

Cullen should be in the ballroom. The Inquisitor should be back any moment--

Dorian tugs him behind a series of trellises and shoves him against the wall, and Cullen quite forgets what he was worrying about when he feels those clever fingers working at his belt buckle. 

"Now, where were we?" Dorian grins up at him from where he's kneeling on the ground, and Cullen smiles back, tangling his fingers in Dorian's hair. Perhaps balls aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Non fandom tumblr - sfw ](http://sherribon.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fandom tumblr - sometimes nsfw ](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)
> 
> Holy crap links are annoying to type on mobile. I really hope I got the formatting right first time.


End file.
